


The Lady Spider

by HiroNekochan22



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Big Balls, Big muscle boobs, Big nipples, Birth, Egg Laying, F/M, Large Cock, Muscles, Other, Sex with insect, aphrodisiac toxin, explosive cum, sex with spider, sweaty, urethral insertion, young muscular boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroNekochan22/pseuds/HiroNekochan22
Summary: Peter Parker was admiring his beautiful muscular body in front of his bedroom mirror when he is visited late at night by a huge and mysterious black spider who possesses malicious intentions towards the young hero.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Lady Spider
Kudos: 11





	The Lady Spider

It was 2: 00 in the morning. A milky moon shone in the night sky and everything was so calm and quiet that you could not even hear crickets singing in the darkness.  
While everyone was asleep at that time, there was only one soul awake now.  
After watching a portion of films on television, Peter Parker had not been able to sleep until the present moment. I was feeling too awake yet to sleep. The young boy had done some physical exercises on the floor of his room for a few minutes in the hope of getting tired and wanting to sleep. He had done a series of sit-ups, push-ups, squats, push-ups and the like.  
When he gave up physical exercises, Peter decided to stare at himself a little in front of the full-length mirror of his room.  
Decidedly, the young Peter Parker had good reasons to look in the mirror, after all he had too sensual a physical form.  
He had broad, defined shoulders with wide, strong backs. He possessed a pair of large muscular breasts with pointed, thick nipples with large, round areolas in a light shade of Brown. Her boobs were so big that more like cow tits filled with hot and delicious milk. His abdomen was wonderful, a strongly muscular abdomen with six well-outlined gummies. From behind, his ass was big, round and very muscular and his legs were also very strong and thick, so with me his arms that were big and strong with dilated veins meandering the defined musicians.  
At this point, Peter was wearing solely a pajama shorts with blue stripes that was quite comfortable and baggy in the crotch so that his huge sleeping cock had a good space inside.  
Then Peter Parker stood admiring himself for a while in front of his mirror. He would walk his big hands through his strong muscles, walk his hand through his brown hair, and sometimes take pictures of himself on his cell phone. Peter smiled at himself in the mirror as he was too proud of his large and muscular body. He loved his strong and grandiose muscles. The muscular young boy looked down and saw the big, thick volume of his dick still asleep under his blue shorts. Suddenly, he thought it would be a good idea to masturbate a little in the hope of getting tired after orgasm and going to sleep, however Peter needed some sexual fantasy to imagine while masturbating... But what?  
He thought of all sorts of perverted things, but none of them seemed exciting enough. At a certain moment, the image of a spider appeared in his mind and it made him laugh, after all it would be something quite bizarre the famous Spider-Man to fuck a giant spider. It was pure irony.  
Then Peter kept thinking he smoothed his muscular breasts and abdomen with his hand, his eyes well glazed in the mirror.  
Suddenly, a noise in the silence of the night.  
Peter is frightened at the same instant and looks at the window of his room, where he heard the noise.  
There was nothing there but the full moon shining in the Dark Sky. Suspicious, Peter was prepared looking out the window from afar waiting for some threat. He was already preparing to use his powers when something incredibly unexpected appeared in his window.  
Long, hairy legs appeared on your window. It was a portion of very long and very hairy legs of black color. They were all coming in together through Peter's bedroom window until the young boy found out to be a frighteningly giant spider.  
Peter Parker was shocked and his whole body was anesthetized by the appearance of that colossal spider in his room.  
The Spider stepped on the floor of the room with its eight hairy long legs, and soon looked at the muscular boy with his eight eyes of dark purple color. The Spider moved its large fangs that seemed to drip from lethal poison and stared at Peter for up to two minutes without doing anything.  
Peter, who was paralyzed without being able to move, realized that the spider was all black and extremely hairy, and the arachnid was so grandiose that it must have been about 5 feet long. It's like the scary animal came out of a science fiction movie with giant spiders from another planet.  
Peter couldn't stop looking at the eight purple eyes of the Spider. She seemed to be bewitching the muscular boy with the look.  
Then the spider began to move in the direction of the half-naked boy with his eight legs without making any sound. Terrified, Peter was retreating with his feet until his back slammed against the bedroom wall. Immediately, the Spider raised four legs and touched the wall with so that it cornered the muscular boy with his legs on his left and right.  
Peter swallowed dry and stared at the Spider. He was already starting to sweat from fear, after all where did that colossal Spider come from?  
At this time, the spider looked at Peter's striped pajama shorts and took two legs to the underwear. Quickly, the Spider slid its legs under the blue shorts and tore it completely, causing the torn fabric to fall to the floor.  
Now Peter Parker was completely naked in front of a giant and dangerous spider. He possessed an immensely large dick that measures 17 inches with a mushroom-pink fat glans and large, round balls with the total absence of pubic hair.  
Peter's big, thick dick was very close to the mouth and poisonous prey of the spider, which was a very great danger. What could happen? That spider could bite Peter's Dick and its toxins would cause paralysis, or even gangrene and poor Peter would end up losing his huge dick that he loved and was so proud of. And why couldn't he do anything?! The boy was trapped in the spell of the eight purple eyes of the Spider.  
It was real. The inevitable would happen in a few seconds. It would be a great tragedy.  
The spider took one of the hairy legs up to Peter's stick and lifted the stick a little high. The extremely hairy leg teased Peter's Dick deliciously, but dangerously. At that moment, the Spider opened her mouth, pushed away the fangs and smacked all of Peter Parker's big dick.  
The muscular boy screamed on the spot, but his Scream began to subside until it stopped when Peter realized that the spider was just sucking his dick. As amazing and bizarre as it sounds, the spider was just doing a blowjob on Peter's dick as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
Peter didn't know what to do, he was totally confused now. However, soon after he began to feel a certain pleasure in the blowjob of the Spider. The Spider's mouth was hot and wet in a yummy and irresistible way too. Peter began to moan and it did not take long for his cock to begin to harden and grow with all the pleasure he gained in the Spider's mouth.  
Peter's nipples began to get hard and horny. Peter licked his fingers and started rubbing his nipples very slowly as he watched the Spider suck his cock so hot that now he was starting to like it quite a lot.  
The spider had a lot of saliva in her mouth and her saliva was sticky and green that lubricated Peter's dick every inch long. The Spider swallowed all of Peter's big dick, sucking in a very greedy way without stopping for an instant and his head moved back and forth several times.  
Peter moaned with pleasure and pinched his big hard nipples with a lot of desire.  
\- Ohhhh... That's so tasty...- whispered the muscular kid, opening a smile of pleasure.  
At some point, the Spider pulled out all the big dick from inside her mouth. Peter's huge dick was covered in sticky, green saliva, and now that the dick was extremely horny it had a 23-inch measure. The gigantic dick pulsed all frilly and with dripping saliva, and the Spider spat some of its green saliva on the Dick. Peter just moaned more.  
\- Ohhh... Don't stop, please...- Peter asked.- I'm enjoying it too much...  
As if he had understood the words of the naked and muscular human being, the Spider slapped the big hard cock again and went back to sucking in an incredibly greedy, tight, hot and sticky blowjob. The green, sticky saliva of the Spider dripped from her mouth and dripped from the huge cock of the muscular boy. The lubrication was wonderful and very hot that made Peter's dick as hard as Stone.  
Without resisting, Peter grabbed the Spider's head with his hands and began to fuck her mouth pretty fast. The giant spider didn't even look like it was going to choke with 23 inches down its bottomless throat. Peter screamed and moaned with pleasure as his strong, manly hips fucked the Spider's mouth with his giant cock. Wet noises echoed in the mouth of the spider who was fucked by a big young cock full of sexual energy.  
\- Ohhh!!!- cried Peter with immense pleasure.- Your mouth is wonderful, Lady Spider! Can I call you that?  
The spider kept swallowing 23 inches nonstop and the muscular boy kept fucking the big arachnid's mouth nonstop.  
But suddenly, Peter felt great spasms of pleasure throughout his entire body and ended up enjoying grandiose inside the Spider's mouth. Screaming, the boy enjoyed large loads of warm and thick sperm in the mouth of the spider who filled himself grandiose with young and healthy sperm.  
Peter pulled his cock out of the Spider's cum-filled mouth and enjoyed a few more long, thick white strings of sperm over the Spider's hairy face and nearly He hit the Spider's eight Purple Eyes. The boy's huge dick pulsed covered in green saliva and teen cum. The Spider swallowed all the sperm in his mouth and Peter breathed gasping, feeling his muscular body very hot and sweaty just with a single blowjob.  
Soon More, Peter's Dick had begun to soften, returning to its flabby state after the yummy orgasm. But the spider had other plans. Before Peter could stop, the big black spider held his dick in the direction of his mouth with two hairy legs and took his poisonous fangs in the direction of the fat and pink glans of the Dick.  
Peter froze in awe believing that now this was the mortal fate of his beloved big dick. It all happened pretty fast. The Spider penetrated the urethra of the dick with its fangs through the glans hole and began to inject large loads of poison into the muscular boy's Dick.  
Peter was already beginning to cry in despair, waiting for paralysis, gangrene, or even death.  
But... None of that happened. The toxins that the Spider injected inside Peter's Dick acted as an extremely powerful aphrodisiac that made the boy's dick begin to harden powerfully with a scary boner. At the same time, Peter's stick began to increase in size, grew in length, thickened, veins dilated, his balls grew together, and his pink glans was even larger.  
When the Spider's aphrodisiac toxins took effect, Peter Parker's stick was measuring 33 inches long. It was a frighteningly monstrous and colossal cock and pulsed extremely hard and horny with heavy balls full of cum and the glans in a shade of pink with deep red.  
At this time, the Spider pulled out its poisonous fangs from inside the urethra of Peter's monstrous cock and began to move away from the muscular, naked, sweaty boy.  
Suddenly, Spider took a high jump, almost reaching the ceiling of Peter's room and fell upside down with his eight legs facing high.  
In this position where the big hairy black spider lay on the Bedroom Floor, Peter was able to see her pussy.  
The pussy of the spider was huge and had a very sensual pink tint, the pussy seemed to be well wet in an irresistible way and was surrounded by many portions of black hair that covered the whole body of the arachnid.  
When Peter saw the pink and extremely hairy mouth of the Spider, his giant and hard cock pulsed full of horny and temptation.  
\- You want me to fuck your hairy pussy with my big dick, Lady Spider?- asked Peter curiously.  
Again, as if he had understood the words of the excited human, the Spider moved all her hairy legs in the direction of her grandiose black body, and pointed at her big pink hairy pussy.  
\- With pleasure, Lady Spider.- Peter smiled and began to approach.  
The muscular young boy knelt on the floor right in front of the huge hairy pussy of the spider and took his big hard cock with his hand. Peter stood rubbing his fat and soft glans against the thick black hairs that surrounded the Spider's pussy. Thick hairs loosened and stuck to the pink glans of the huge dick. Peter rubbed his glans into the pink pussy of the spider and felt how her pussy was wet, hot and sticky. It was obvious. The spider was very excited.  
Without resisting any more, Peter penetrated the Spider's pussy with his huge 33-inch hard cock. Big hard cock sank inside the Spider's deep, hot, sticky vagina. Peter screamed and groaned at the same instant. That was the best pussy in the world. Quickly, Peter tilted his muscular body a little back and supported his hands on the floor behind him. Then the young muscular boy began to fuck the big hairy pussy of the big black spider with great male vigor.  
Peter fucked deep, fast and strong. His huge, oiled cock easily sank into the deep pussy of the hairy spider. Her pussy was hot to the extreme; hot, sticky, tight and soft. Peter has never tasted such a delicious vagina like that, so he kept moving his strong hips with enough agility to fuck that whole pussy with his monstrous, hard cock. The pleasure even gained a bonus when the boy felt his pelvis smooth and defined leaning on the portions of thick black hair that surrounded the Spider's pussy. It tickled her smooth skin.  
The spider seemed to be enjoying it very much and it did not take long for the arachnid to want to provoke the muscular human. The spider took four of his eight legs toward Peter's giant, muscular breasts that were wet with sweat. His nails on the tips of his legs began to play with the big hard, long and thick nipples of the young boy. Nails rubbed hard and horny nipples and rubbed them affectionately.  
\- Ohhhh, Lady Spider!- Peter groaned, throwing his head back.- Play with my nipples!  
The Spider pinched the boy's hard and giant nipples with his fingernails, leaving the nipples increasingly hard and horny. Peter looked at her nipples and had a pretty fun idea. He spat grandiously on his right chest and let his hot saliva roll up to cover his right nipple. With this, the spider used saliva to lubricate the nipple, rubbing the nails into the nipple more willingly. Peter did the same thing on his left chest. He spat and let the saliva roll up to the left nipple so that the Spider's nails could play better with the same.  
Peter moaned of pleasure with his hips moving to fuck the Spider's hairy pussy with his huge hard cock. Because of the sweat on her muscular body, there was some hair from the Spider's pussy sticking to her pelvis, her big balls and her muscular thighs. The Spider pinched the boy's nipples with his nails and pulled the nipples with a certain force, which made Peter scream with pleasure.  
\- Yes, Lady Spider! Do it like this!- Peter Parker was yelling.—I like it when the lady makes yummy with her boy!  
For long minutes, the spider was playing with Peter's nipples until the boy decided to stand on top of the Spider. He was tilting his large muscular and sweaty body forward and lay all over the large black and hairy body of the Spider. She leaned her hands on the floor between the eight legs of the spider and continued fucking her pussy frantically and furiously.  
Now, with his muscular body clinging to the Spider's hairy body, Peter could feel his big ruffled, hard nipples rubbing against the large portions of thick black hair on the Spider's body. The hairs detached and clung not only to Peter's flounced nipples but also clung to his muscular breasts and abdomen that were wet with sweat. The muscular young boy groaned outrageously with pleasure. Peter fucked the hairy black spider with so much vigor that his monstrous hard cock more looked like a huge powerful jackhammer. The boy's strong hips kept moving, moving up and down fast with a lot of force and vigor without stopping for an instant.  
At this time, Peter's big dick was even more lubricated by the sticky, wet pussy of the spider and with every strong and deep movement of the boy against the pussy of the huge insect caused the goo of the Spider's pussy to splash all over, hitting Peter's muscular thighs. The muscular boy agonized with pleasure with his huge cock almost getting lost in that pussy so deep and fleshy, whose sticky heat brought total madness to his sanity. Peter also really liked the way his hard, horny nipples rubbed against the Spider's thick hairs. The hairs tickled their nipples and made them more and more aroused.  
The sex with the big black spider was being so tasty and wonderful that Peter Parker was all wet with sweat, feeling a heady heat. Her brown hair clung lightly to her sweaty forehead.  
At some point, Peter decided to erect his entire muscular, sweaty body from above the hairy body of the Black Spider. In doing so, Peter did not fail to realize that there was a thin layer of black hair sticking to her muscular breasts, on her thick nipples, and also on her muscular abdomen. The sight of his muscular, sweaty body covered in sticky hair only made Peter even more aroused.  
Then the kid sat on his heels while holding two legs of the spider with his hand. He pulled his huge cock covered in sticky slime from inside the Spider's huge hairy pussy. Peter saw his cock very red, swollen and pulsating without stopping. He held his dick in his hand and swung it lightly, beating his fat pink glans against the gossamer pussy of the Spider.  
Suddenly, Peter had a crazy idea. He looked at the lower parts of the Spider's huge, hairy body and saw something he discovered to be the spinners, namely the part of the Spider's body, where its webs were ejected.  
Peter saw those mysterious holes and felt a bizarre and irresistible urge to sink his huge dick inside these web holes.  
\- Can that count as anal sex, Lady Spider?- Peter asked, smiling.  
The spider didn't answer anything, but it wasn't necessary. Peter already felt what that perverted Spider wanted.  
Without waiting any longer, the muscular boy grabbed his huge 33-inch hard cock and sank it inside one of the Black Spider's suckers. Immediately, Peter had the weird and hot feeling of something clinging to the entire length of his dick. Slowly, Peter pulled his dick back, pulling the dick completely from inside the Spider's ass. He looked down and saw that his big dick was covered with several thick cobweb threads.  
\- Ohhh... That's so sexy!- Peter smiled maliciously.  
Again, Peter sank his dick inside the Spider's ass and saw a portion of webs explode from the tight hole around his big dick. Thus, the muscular boy began to fuck that hole full of cobweb while fucking the Spider's pussy with his left hand.  
\- Ohhhhhh!!!- cried Peter, throwing his head back.- Your webs are wonderful, Lady Spider!  
Peter's big dick quickly entered and exited the Spider's ass with great force and vigor, and with each move the boy's huge dick became more and more covered with thick white webs.  
The muscular young boy fucked hard and rough at great speed until he got to the point that there were a few portions of webs covering his big balls and part of his muscular thighs. At the same time, Peter fucked the Spider's pussy with his hand and realized how deep the pussy of the huge insect was, as he believed that he could sink his whole arm inside.  
For long minutes, Peter Parker fucked the spinners of the big black spider until his cock was covered with webs that stuck to the cock because of the lube goo of the insect's pussy.  
However, at one point, the Spider leapt and with its eight long hairy legs grabbed Peter and quickly laid him on the floor of the room. Now the huge spider got over the muscular boy. Peter stood with his arms and legs well extended over the floor, giving complete freedom for the spider to enjoy his young, muscular body full of sexual energy.  
Then the spider was slowly bending over the boy's huge red hard cock until her huge pussy swallowed the dick completely.  
\- Ohhh!!!- Peter screamed with pleasure, feeling his big dick pulsing madly inside the Spider's pussy.  
The arachnid stood over the human and it didn't take long for the human to start fucking the Spider's pussy without touching his body with his hands.  
Peter moaned with pleasure, he lifted his head off the floor and watched his strong hips move to fuck the Spider's huge hairy pussy with his gigantic cock. In this new sexual position, the Spider's pussy began to release all the lube slime from its inside and this same lube slime was dripping all over Peter's dick until it wet his big balls full of Manly sperm.  
Peter continued furiously fucking the Spider's pussy as he felt his big, hard, sweaty nipples rubbing against the thick hairs of the big perverted bug.  
The young boy fucked the spider with ever more powerful vigor until his muscular arms embraced the big body of the Spider, causing his big muscular, sweaty breasts to be crushed against the hairy body of the Spider, smothering his excited and sensitive nipples all over the thick black fur.  
Peter moaned with pleasure and sank all his huge dick into the deep, greedy pussy of the spider as he felt like he was getting closer and closer to a second orgasm. The muscular boy bit his lower lip, moaned with pleasure with his face very red and the muscular body all wet with sweat and full of Manly heat. Peter Parker sped up the hot sex, causing his huge heavy balls to SAGs madly and hit against the web-filled spinners, which also caused the thick webs to stick to the lubricated balls.  
Well, the whole muscular body of Peter Parker began to be attacked by powerful spasms of extreme pleasure that made the young boy fuck the spider with more strength, more speed and more vigor.  
\- Ohhhh!!! Lady Spider!!!- Peter screamed desperately.- I'll cum inside your pussy!!!  
The Spider leaned a little further to let her pussy closer to the boy's big dick until the big time he enjoyed grandiose loads of thick, hot cum that squirted from Peter's huge dick in many and many gallons. It was a lot of gallons of Manly sperm that Peter Parker furiously ejaculated. His big gallons of sperm filled grandiously the ovaries of the spider and what was left of the boy's sperm ended up exploding from the pussy still penetrated by the big dick and the rest of the sperm was bathing and dripping all over the boy's hard cock until his balls that were emptied completely of all the hot and thick sperm.  
With all this wonderful pleasure, Peter screamed and moaned endlessly, feeling his whole muscular and sweaty body shaking deliciously. Peter released the Spider's large, hairy body, letting his muscular arms fall to the ground. Her hips returned to the floor, but her big dick continued inside the pussy filled with Spider's sperm.  
\- Ohhh... That was so good...- whispered Peter, placing his muscular arms behind his head.  
But the joke was not over yet.  
Slowly, the Spider lifted his large hairy body from above Peter. Her cum-filled pussy released the boy's huge cock that was covered in cum, including his balls, pelvis and muscular thighs. Innocently, Peter stayed resting from sex, despite feeling his dick still too hard for a proper rest. However, Peter hardly imagined, but his arachnid sexual partner was pregnant with him. The spider was pregnant with the boy and his eggs were already produced inside his ovaries at a rapid pace.  
While Peter tried to rest to make his big dick soften, the spider was already preparing to lay all his millions of eggs.  
Suddenly, the young boy got scared to feel half of his fat pink glans being swallowed by the Spider's hairy gosty pussy and it was at this moment that the insect began to gush its millions of purple eggs inside Peter's big hard cock.  
\- Ohhhhhhh!!!!!- Peter screamed at the same instant as he felt millions of spider eggs descending deep down the wide urethra of his monstrous cock.  
There were so many spider eggs being deposited at high speed that Peter's big balls became swollen and filled with eggs, and many other eggs filled Peter's stick's urethra until it reached the point where the boy's urethra became extremely filled and swollen with spider eggs.  
Peter kept moaning as his huge cock was still very excited and feeling all those eggs filling his cock inside only made him feel a colossal pleasure.  
About ten minutes later, the Spider finished laying about ten thousand eggs, or more inside Peter's huge dick. There were so many eggs that the stick of the young muscular boy became all swollen and slightly deformed in the region of the urethra and balls. The last eggs to be deposited were shown in the hole of the fat and pink glans of the dick that was dilated, open with the purple eggs and gosments almost overflowing from the urethra.  
Peter looked good at his big hard cock filled with spider eggs and felt the Dick tremble and pulsate with pleasure with its thicker, dilated veins.  
\- Ohhh, Lady Spider...- Peter smiled passionately.- They're our puppies...  
Then the Spider ejected a colossal amount of silky web straight from his spinners and began covering Peter's entire big dick as if it were a huge ooteca for his eggs.  
In a matter of seconds, Peter's big hard cock seemed to be covered in a big thick condom made of spider web that started at the top of his fat pink glans and ended in the huge balls. The cock covered with white webs pulsated with pleasure, and Peter moaned with a smile of pleasure.  
Then the huge spider moved away, and the muscular kid got up from the ground. Peter sat on the edge of his bed and contemplated his 33-inch stick full of insect eggs and covered in cobwebs. The vision was too exciting.  
The big black spider approached Peter and put two pairs of legs on the boy's bed. Peter breathed half-gasping with his swollen cock and full of eggs, he saw through the eight Purple spider eyes that she was looking at her huge muscular breasts of long, thick nipples.  
\- You want to suck my muscle boobs, Spider Lady?- asked Peter, opening a naughty smile.- You can suck.  
In turn, the great black spider made a strange move with its fangs. The FANGs began to separate up to a certain distance from each other so that their gosty mouth was more exposed.  
In this way, the spider began to suck Peter's nipples. The muscular boy groaned with pleasure as he felt that hot, sticky mouth on his hard, horny nipples.  
The spider used her fangs to grab Peter's muscular breasts while her mouth sucked her nipples with great greed. The huge and muscular breasts of the young boy came to flex several times, due to the pleasure felt in the nipples.  
There were streams of green, sticky saliva dripping from the boy's muscular breasts as the Spider sucked his big, hard nipples.  
It all lasted only a few minutes as Peter's huge cock pulsed all clogged with eggs and covered in the spider web condom. Then the Spider pulled his sticky mouth away from Peter's nipples. The nipples of the young boy were swollen, Reddish and covered with green, sticky saliva of the arachnid.  
\- Ohhh, Lady Spider...- Peter smiled with pleasure.- My nipples are very sensitive now.  
Peter took the fingers of his left hand to the left nipple and touched it. The kid screamed and jumped on the bed while feeling his nipples so sensitive to touch. This caused great pleasure and the horny increased even more.  
At this time, the black and hairy spider climbed even more over Peter's bed so that his huge hairy body lay on top of the boy's muscular and sweaty body. That way, Peter's monstrous, hard cock was perfectly aligned with the Spider's hot, deep pussy.  
\- We're going again, aren't we? - Peter laughed and got ready.  
With his hands grabbing the sheets of his bed, Peter Parker moved his strong hips towards the Spider's pussy and once again sank his entire 33-inch big dick into the depths of that magical and wonderful pussy.  
\- Ohhhhh!!!- Peter screamed with pleasure at the same instant.  
When the boy removed all his dick from inside the Spider's pussy, the web condom had fallen apart and now it was a thick layer of transparent slime covering every inch of the big young Manly Dick deformed by the immense amount of eggs inside it.  
Immediately, Peter began to fuck the Spider's pussy. He had a little difficulty this time, as his urethra was enormously clogged with eggs to the point of finding himself very dilated and his big balls weighed a little more because of the Spider's eggs, but Peter Parker used and abused all his male strength and vigor to fuck the spider with great pleasure.  
The spider helped the boy, she leaned a little on him to get closer and due to the close approximation the thick-haired body of the large insect began to rub the boy's large swollen and sticky nipples, and this made him moan with great pleasure.  
Without resisting, Peter grabbed the big, hairy body of the Black Spider, his muscular arms wrapped the big insect as far as they could, and the boy fucked that hot, sticky pussy with great fury, causing his huge heavy balls to bag endlessly.  
\- Ohhh, Lady Spider!- Peter screamed.- Your pussy is a dream!  
Peter fucked hard and fast as he felt his extremely sensitive nipples to the slightest pleasure buried in the thick, black hairs of the Spider.  
The muscular, sweaty boy was prolonging vaginal sex with the big arachnid until suddenly he felt things moving inside his cock. It wasn't just stuff. It looked like millions of very small things moving inside your dick in search of the way out.  
Peter learned now: the puppies of the Spider were being born.  
Despite being with a great desire to fuck until cum, Peter released the big hairy body of the spider and pulled all his huge dick from inside her pussy.  
The monstrous, hard cock was all covered in goofy, transparent webs, and Peter just waited for the birth to begin.  
About two minutes later, small insects began to emerge through the dilated hole of the urethra of the boy's stick. Peter saw with his own eyes an absurd amount of tiny black, hairy eight-eyed purple spiders all coming out together from inside his urethra.  
It was like seeing a volcano erupt. Peter's big, hard dick was spewing millions of Spider Cubs.  
The small insects ran into each other as they came out through the dilated orifice of the urethra. They walked with their eight legs on the fat and sensitive glans of the Dick, causing Peter to moan with pleasure. The boy soon found out that all those spiders that were born from his cock were provoking a very tasty carnal pleasure.  
\- Ohhh... That's it...- Peter smiled cheerfully and began to lick his fingers endlessly.  
When his fingers got well ruffled, Peter began rubbing, squeezing and stroking his huge swollen nipples to gain a little more pleasure as he watched the millions of spiders born from his colossal cock.  
It was a lot of spiders. There was a lot of movement in Peter's balls and urethra, as there were still a lot of spiders moving inside in search of the nearest exit.  
There came a time when Peter's fat and pink glans were covered by the little black and hairy spiders. Within a few minutes, all of Peter's Dick, including his balls and his muscular thighs became covered with spiders.  
Peter could not imagine how many spiders came out of his stick, but he did not even mind counting. The muscular boy continued moaning with pleasure, playing with his nipples as his huge cock trembled with pleasure and anxiety for more wild sex.  
Slowly, Peter's grandiose balls began to weigh less as all the Spiders left that area. His urethra was decreasing the dilation while the spiders were coming out more and more.  
And then, finally, Peter's Dick was totally empty of spiders, but extremely full of Manly sperm.  
The thousands of small, hairy spiders began to descend from Peter's big dick and were walking all over his muscular, sweaty body. Spiders covered her thighs, her abdomen and her muscular breasts. Peter could feel the spiders nibbling their nipples right now.  
Now, with his dick totally free of eggs and insects, Peter Parker hugged the big hairy body of the giant spider mom and sank his huge dick deep into the pussy of the big arachnid as soon as he started fucking the pussy relentlessly and passionately.  
Peter screamed madly with the ever-increasing pleasure in his muscular, hot body sweating from wild sex. The young boy fucked the big spider rampant and furious, his huge 33 inch dick sinking deep into the greedy and hot pussy of the big arachnid.  
The thousands of little spiders kept strolling through Peter's muscular, bare body, which was tightly crushed against the big, hairy spider, and that increased the pleasure from the friction of all those thick hairs rubbing against his muscles and nipples, and all those baby spiders only contributed to the delight of the extremely horny boy.  
Well, in a loud, Manly scream of pure ecstasy, Peter Parker enjoyed grandiose loads of very thick, very hot sperm deep inside the giant spider's pussy. The muscular boy who perspired without stopping constantly enjoyed a stream of continuous orgasm that more like a jet of pressure made of sperm.  
Peter kept screaming and moaning in pleasure with his legs drooping as he felt all his cum being drained from his huge balls into the Black Spider's pussy. With so much sperm, it became difficult for the huge arachnid to retain everything inside her pussy and resulted in good amounts of the sperm exploding out and bathing all of Peter's Dick and balls.  
About 40 minutes later, Peter finished cumming all his sperm inside the spider and now there was a large puddle of sperm on the floor of his room right near his bed.  
Peter Parker continued hugging the huge hairy spider and his huge cock continued inside the pussy of the big insect, which was now pregnant once again from the human.  
Peter looked at the big black spider over his muscular body and opened a passionate smile.  
\- I Love You, Spider Lady...- whispered Peter.- And I promise to be a good daddy to our puppies...  
And finally Peter felt the sleep weigh on his body and he fell asleep in his bed as his new arachnid wife laid more eggs inside his huge cock.


End file.
